The News
by Sewe777
Summary: Just another afternoon for Jack and Sam.


Author: Azilan

Title: The News

E-Mail: Romance

Status: Complete

Ratings: All ages

Content Warning: None

Season: Future season

Spoilers: None

Copyright: Copyright (c) 2006 Azilan (NG)

Summary: Just another afternoon for Jack and Sam

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author

Author's Note:

Just something that came to my mind today and I thought I'll quickly pen it down.

XXX

**The News**

Shivering slightly Jack pulled his jacket closer to his body with one hand and with the other he checked the time on his watch.

13h30.

"Waiting for someone, Sir?" a security guard asked from where he was sitting at his duty station.

Turning, Jack observed a dark-skinned man of somewhere in his late sixties. Returning the good-natured smile with a semi-one of his own he responded, "You may say that."

"She's later than usual," the guard commented a few seconds later, after having checked a visitor through a security door.

Cocking his eyebrow, Jack asked, "Now what makes you think it's a she I'm waiting for?"

"Blue-eyes, blond-hair, a real knock-out gal…" pointing a finger to his chest the guard added, "us security guys have eyes everywhere."

"I see." Jack was stunned; he was so sure they had been discreet about their afternoon get-togethers.

The guard must have sense the General's surprise, because he turned his head first to the left and then to the right, before saying in something hardly louder than a whisper, "Don't ya worry 'bout it, General. Samuels' don't do gossip…no Sir-e."

"But still you felt like bringing this up?" A vein was jumping below Jack's right eye.

Apologetic the older man raised his two hands, palms facing Jack, and said, "Only because the two of you look so good together and Samuels could see you have the real deal going on between you. It sure warms an old man's heart to see such true love still existing these days."

Shaking his head, still not quire sure what to make of the older man, Jack allowed the side of his lips to twist up in a small smile again, before stating, "Now I know why they have you guarding one of the back doors."

Seeing a flash of color out of the corner of one eye, Jack nodded his head in goodbye, before quickly exiting through the double glass doors, not hearing the guard snorting and saying, "They just don't know what they have in Samuels, that's all."

Dirty snow blanketed the streets around him, but all he could see was beauty.

Cars hooted and people hated each other around him, but all he could see was love.

He couldn't miss her.

He couldn't keep is eyes off her.

She stood out against the background of a busy city like an angel against the sky.

Coming to a stop in front of her, he wanted to do nothing else but wrap his arms around her. Instead he said in just the slightest of an accusing tone, "You're late."

"I know," she replied, her arms wrapped in front of her chest to keep out the chill. "I'm sorry," she added after a few seconds, almost like an afterthought. Her eyes were focused on the lump of snow in front of her; the tip of one boot even started poking at it.

He stared at her intensely for a few moments, knew that patience was supposed to be a virtue, but after a while he could no longer remain quiet and said hesitantly, "Anything?"

Silently he was praying to everything and nothing for their hearts' desire to be true.

Her eyes finally met his.

A lone tear formed at the corner of one eye and started running silently down her cheek.

Feeling his heart sinking in his chest, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sam. I know how much you were hoping on this last session to be successful."

A frown appeared between her eyebrows, almost like she had no idea what he was talking about, and then as the truth hit home, mistiness started covering her eyes. A loud sniff escaped her body, before she finally managed to say, "It's not like that, Jack. I'm…it was…I still can't believe that…"

He could not believe it. He was too scared to believe that it might actually be true. "Do you mean?" He could not finish the rest of the sentence.

"Yes!" Tears were streaming now in full down her face, but the big smile on her face was all that he needed to know that he had indeed heard correctly.

Uttering a loud sound of happiness, ignoring the looks he was getting from onlookers, he grabbed hold of her around the waist and while lifting her slightly in the air spun around in a circle. "I…this is great!"

Finally noticing that there was a small crowd forming around them, with one or two familiar faces visible, Sam put her hands on Jack's chest. "Jack, people are watching us."

"So…let them watch."

"But…"

"No, buts," Jack stated firmly. "I'm going to be a father again and the President might as well be watching us for all I care."

Laughing, caressing the side of his face, before kissing him gently on the lips, Sam said, "I think it's time for you to go back to work, we'll talk again tonight."

The End

Author's Note:

Yeah, I know. Stupid ending, but like I said this was just an idea that came to my mind.


End file.
